Breaking Barriers
by KonohaYellowFlash
Summary: My first DW fic . R & R . It's my first time , please don't flame ! D; Xiao is depressed because of Zhou Yu , OMG I SUCK AT SUMMARIES .XD


Breaking Barriers

A/N : This is my first Dynasty Warriors fic . Please do not flame me , because I do this for fun . I love all my readers who give me support at my "The Prince Loses His Crown " fic . (: I love you all ! XD

Xiao Qiao x Zhou Yu

It was night time and the dim light from the candle is slowly burning out .The bubbly girl sat at her room , drawing butterflies and flowers in her scroll . She sighed as she thought about her husband , Zhou Yu . He has been out all day , fulfilling his duties as a Wu general . She missed him , she wanted to pull him into a tight and loving embrace when he comes home . But .. it seems so different ever since he started his busy duties . He didn't hug her when he reached home , or even kissed her good night before they slept. She missed the time where he wasn't very busy . She just wanted .. more love from the man she loves . Thinking about that , she stomped the ground and left the room in anger , attracting the attention of Sun Ce and Da Qiao .

" What the heck is into her ?" said Sun Ce , scratching his head .

" I do not know , but I must find out sooner or later . But for now , leave her be . When she gets angry , she will lash out her temper at anyone . " said Da Qiao , clutching her husband's hand .

-Garden—

Xiao Qiao ran through the meadows where Zhou Yu and her used to play . He was so reserved and quiet , but he made the time to play with her in the meadows , picking flowers and putting it in her hair . She fell to her knees and caressed the soft soil with her palm . She smiled as she was reminded of Zhou Yu . But her smile disappeared as soon as it appeared . She hugged her knees tight , not wanting to remember her love life . So far , she has only one man to love , and that is the quiet and strong Zhou Yu . She tried too hard and too long to get back together with him . It is pointless , she thought as tears began to flow down her cheeks . Too many chances were given to him , _too__many__._ She had enough all these bullshit , sometimes , secretly , she would slit her wrists . She knew it was wrong , but she didn't care . No one knew of her sufferings . It hurts , but it somehow , eases herself . Shaking her head defiantly , she stood and proceeded back inside . As she was about to set foot in the palace , a hand held her . Turning around , she saw her love , Zhou Yu . She shoved him off and stomped inside , getting away from him . There he sttod , extremely surprised . He did not know what he did wrong . That was why he came to her , and his mind was hungry for answers from her . He chased after her , only to hear a door slam . It must be her .Knocking lightly , he entered , to see in the corner crying her heart out . Touching her head , she turned around , hugging her knes . He sighed and sat in front of her .

" Xiao ... "

" What do you want ... Can't you see ? " she said , pointing at her face .

" What's wrong ?" asked Zhou Yu .

" What's wrong ? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU STILL DARE ASK ME WHAT IS WRONG ? I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PUTTING UP WITH YOU ! I HATE YOU SO MUCH ! WHY DO YOU PUT ME IN SO MUCH SUFFER—"

_SLAP !_

The younger Qiao was shocked . Zhou Yu slapped her ? She can't believe it . With her huge eyes , she looked towards him . His folded arms made him look so scary and what's even scarier is his face . Carefully standing , she ran out of the room .

_My lord slapped me ? I am just stating the facts ! Even though I am immature , I do have a brain . My cheek hurts real bad .._

Not noticing anything , she bumped onto something or someone hard . Falling , she looked and it was her older sister .

" Xiao , you don't look so good , what happened – Oh my goodness , did you .. CUT YOURSELF ?" exclaimed Da loudly and clutching her sister's wrist tight .

Xiao bit her lip and looked away in shame . She did not like it when Da comes to her , demanding for answers . It's like peeking into her privacy .But this time ... she really needs her help .

" Da ... I'm sorry if I scared you . Zhou Yu .. slapped me . "

" WHAT ? I'M GONNA BEAT HIM TO A PULP !"

" No , no , it's okay , Da . I just need to talk this out ... thanks for being there for me ..."

Da watched in confusion as Xiao ran out . What she didn't know is Xiao was about to kill herself ..

-Xiao POV—

I sat at the ledge of the castle rooftop .Looking down , I took a deep breath and put one foot up . I don't understand why am I doing this . Neither do I want to understand . Too much pain has already taken my heart and soul . I cried as I was taken back when I first met Zhou Yu . He was devillishly handsome , and I was just a kid . I slammed my fist onto the hard ledge , blood seeped through my wrist . Why do I not want to jump ? I thought of Da , my source of hope . She had always been there for me and I have been there for her . If I'm gone , she will be devastated . But still , there's too much suffering for me to endure . I hate it so much . As I was about to jump , someone pulled me and enclosed me into a tight hug . I just lay on the floor , traumatised . I smelled the scent , the dark brown hair . It was definitely Zhou Yu . My Zhou Yu .

" Are you fucking crazy ? Killing yourself ? It will make me even more depressed than your own kin , since I am your husband ! "

" You do care after all , my love ..." I managed to say .

" Care ? OF COURSE I CARED ! From the day I saw you , I cared . Every little thing you do and say , I do care . I'm just .. busy ... I put my work on top of you . I realised now , you are my top priority .."

I squeezed him tight , tousling his brown hair . I smiled faintly and felt soft and wet lips touching against mine .

_My dearest Zhou Yu , you did care after all ..._

A/N : I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LAMENESS OF THIS FIC ! I was inspired after watching a few Xiao/Zhou clips on Youtube . Wanted to do Ce/Da , but I was a bit slow on that ! And I am also very sorry if it's very short , its my first time . I hope you readers will understand . D;

Do R & R ! No flames please ! Constructive criticism would be nice !


End file.
